Gravedad, gatos y algo más
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado los 3 años en U.A. "No importa en que momento se encuentren, desde que se conocieron entendieron que son dos piezas diferentes creadas para ajustarse al otro. Aunque todavía tienen un camino bastante largo por recorrer, tienen la certeza de que no lo harán solos." Participa en la Shinchako week 2019. Shinraka (ShinsoxUraraka). Día 2. Café y té.
1. Conexiones perdidas

Boku no hero academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, de lo contrario habría más interacción de este par.

Participa en la Shinchako week 2019, del 26 al 30 de noviembre. Personalmente prefiero llamar a la shipp Shinraka, so...

**Canonverse. Situado después de la graduación. Shinraka (Shinso x Uraraka).**

* * *

.

**Conexiones perdidas**

Perdieron el contacto después de la graduación. Sus agencias están en diferentes puntas del país y justo cuando YaoMomo logra una reunión de ex alumnos, ella sale del país en una misión secreta.

Ha pensado en mandarle mensajes cientos de veces, Kaminari siempre insiste en que lo haga.

—Ella es un mochi muy gentil. —Es la respuesta del rubio. Escuchó que alguna vez intentó invitarla a salir, pero solo tenía ojos para una persona.

—Que no tuvimos nada, maldita sea —Bakugo quiere explotar todo—. Solo entrenamos juntos —replica. Y es que, la clase A se inventó un romance entre ellos porque Ochako le daba riña y no se inmutaba por su agresividad. La mayoría creyó que terminarían juntos hasta que Bakugo comenzó a salir con Camie por allá de su tercer año.

Pero él sabía que Uraraka solo veía a otra persona. Lo supo desde el primer combate que tuvieron, por la forma en que gravita cerca de él, sin embargo, Midoriya nunca dio señales de siquiera entender que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él.

Mantiene los sentimientos de agradecimiento separados de los románticos, porque ella lo ayudó sin titubear y se apoyó en él. Le dió la confianza que necesitaba en un momento decisivo.

Y después entrenó con él, lo incluyó en su grupo de amigos y se preocupó porque se pudiera integrar.

Pero no han sido capaces de hablar después de que él, en un acto de valentía, le obsequió su segundo botón, reconoce que fue un error no dar explicación pero no tenía que explicar lo que sentía por ella.

Ahora se arrepiente y desea buscarla, pero no es posible, así que se enfoca en su trabajo.

Se apresura cuando escucha su vuelo, pero un villano ataca y tiene que intervenir.

Pierde su conexión hacia su destino. Sabe que hizo lo correcto y no importa perderse la reunión porque ella no estará.

O eso cree.

Hasta que reconoce una melena castaña revolotear por aquí y por allá, discutiendo por el retraso de la conexión de su vuelo.

—¡Tengo una importante misión! —explica desesperada, con la esperanza de que un milagro ocurra y puede llegar a su destino a tiempo.

—Lo siento señorita, después del ataque que tuvimos, es una suerte que no hayan cerrado el aeropuerto, sin embargo, el sistema se ha caído y tardaremos en reorganizar los vuelos.

Suelta un bufido exasperada y se deja caer en las sillas de la sala de espera.

—Parece que perdimos nuestras conexiones —suelta, luego de sentarse junto a ella, sigue irradiando vida, seguridad y… ¿Anhelo?

—Bah —replicó con diversión en la voz. Se ve tan como la última vez y así reaccionan los pinchazos en su estómago a la calma que ella transmite. Se siente de quince años otra vez—. Qué importan las conexiones perdidas si hay otras que se están conectando.

Y no quiere creer que habla de ellos, pero sabe que lo hace. No quiere recordar las palabras de Kaminari, pero sí las de Tsuyu cuando aseguró que Ochako sentía más que cariño por él y…

Es ella quien se cansa y elimina la distancia. Ya no es un beso torpe de adolescente, sino uno cargado de ilusiones, promesas y… sabe que no hay nada más que prefiera, que quedarse varado en un aeropuerto con Uraraka Ochako, porque se sabe correspondido y es eso mejor que cualquier reunión de ex compañeros.

.

* * *

.

Toda la week transcurre en la misma línea temporal, realmente espero que disfruten de esto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Café y té

Boku no hero academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, de lo contrario habría más interacción de este par.

Participa en la Shinchako week 2019, del 26 al 30 de noviembre. Personalmente prefiero llamar a la shipp Shinraka, so...

**Canonverse. Durante la U.A. Shinraka (Shinso x Uraraka).**

* * *

**Café y té**

Extrañamente ella es más de café, lo cual es una ironía de la cual Bakugo se burla apenas la descubrió.

—_La niña del té, resultó amante del café. _—Y una sutil risa envuelve la estancia, porque saben que el rubio tiene razón, pero Ochako no se inmuta, se limita a sonreír y salir del lugar.

Al día siguiente Bakugo se arrepiente porque Uraraka ha escondido el condimento picante, nadie discute ni lo defiende, quien se lleva lo tolera.

Shinso se mantiene al margen. Aprendió algunas gustos raros de sus compañeros; Kaminari se ahoga en azúcar, Bakugo en picante y ella… ella prefiere el café amargo por las mañanas para despertar y estar activa el resto del día. En ocasiones le ofrecía cuando preparaba y él amablemente lo rechazaba.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó un día, después del habitual rechazo. Shinso se sorprendió y tardó en responder.

—Tengo problemas para dormir —admite, aunque es obvio porque sus ojeras abarcan la mitad de su cara y, ese no era el punto—. Así que no bebo café, independientemente de la hora —explica, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

—Pero te he visto con una taza de café —insiste.

—Tiene té —confiesa, en un tono bajo, casi como si sintiera vergüenza—. Me relaja y ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Y ella no dice nada.

Al día siguiente, Hitoshi ingresa a la cocina y encuentra su taza servida. Observa a Kaminari con Hanta y Mina charlando, luego a Bakugo inmerso cocinando y al final a Ochako con Tsuyu y Midoriya, hablando sobre los deberes del día. Contempla el contenido con duda. Huele bien, reconoce, cierra los ojos ante el primer sorbo y en lugar de quemarse la lengua, se deleita por la gama de sabores. Termina el té y encuentra una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se pregunta si ha sido afectado por el quirk de su amiga.

O si ha caído bajo el efecto de un enamoramiento adolescente.

Existe una alta probabilidad de que sean ambas.

La rutina se repite por los siguientes días.

En cada ocasión, un sabor diferente baila en sus pupilas gustativas y trata de armarse de valor para agradecer en voz alta.

A este punto, muchos se dieron cuenta de las miradas, los suspiros y gestos nada sutiles. Han comenzado a desesperar porque no hay avance en los enamorado y…

—El café de grano —dice un día, después de realizar una odisea para ser el primero en levantarse y acaparar la cocina en un nuevo ritual. Siente sus ojos pesados y el cansancio de querer volver a la cama, pero se mantiene firme y ofrece la taza con determinación. Ochako lo acepta con sorpresa brillando en sus ojos.

—Gracias.

Y. Sonríe. Shinso cree que está en la nebulosa porque la gravedad desapareció y todo su esfuerzo parece bien recompensado.

—¡Está delicioso! —Agrega después del primer sorbo, con una cara de satisfacción que nunca esperó dirigida a él.

Desde entonces, aprendió que el café puede ser un buen acompañante, no para él, sino para una persona especial que está dispuesta a esperarlo cada mañana con una taza de té.

.

* * *

.

Toda la week transcurre en la misma línea temporal, realmente espero que disfruten de esto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
